


Late Night Thoughts

by inspired_fandom_writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_fandom_writer/pseuds/inspired_fandom_writer





	1. Chapter 1

Air was pumping in and out of your lungs as you ran through the moor. Something was chasing you, something big. Hiding behind a tree you turn to see if it is still following you, that’s when you saw the eyes. They were red and the thing was some kind of hound. The muscles were flexing with every movement it made, making it appear bigger than before. Its teeth were like that of a monsters, sharp and terrifying. The beast had its nose up in the air, it was looking for you. A twig snap under your foot, it looked in your direction. Quickly, you turned to run, but it was too little too late. The thing was already on top of you. Right as its teeth were about to sink into you face, you woke up a cold sweat and your heart was racing like crazy.  
Laying of the couch, in the flat of 221B Baker St., you wiped the tears off your face. Fear was running throughout your body, making your hands shake and muscles tense. The clock read 12:47 a.m. as you thought about the night your father had died. You were only 8 at the time and you had been through countless therapy sessions and medications. None had ever worked, like ever. He was attacked by a hound just like the one in your nightmare, the body was never recovered. You thought about your mom, she died 3 months ago from cancer. Sherlock Holmes took you in since you had no family and he was friends with your parents. Well not really friends. Sherlock was the reason they got together. He was in North America when he deduced they both had feelings for each other, but both were too scared to admit it. Since then, Sherlock Holmes had been invited to family events and you basically grew up with him. When you snapped out of your deep thought and looked back at the clock it was 1:24 a.m.  
Sherlock need you for the next case so, you needed sleep. You decided to do something you’ve never done to get some sleep. You knocked on the door of the detective’s bedroom, slowly opening it, you walked in. He was wrapped up like a burrito in his blanket. “Um… Sherlock.” “Yes? What is it?” Holmes was still half asleep and a little slow right now. He had this deep voice and this English accent that just brought you comfort. “I had a nightmare and can’t sleep, may I sleep next to you?” “Fine, fine just don’t touch me.” He moved over to give you room and you climbed in. Just like that you fell asleep.  
It was now about 3 in the morning and you first saw Sherlock when you opened your eyes. The blanket was now a little more open and you can see his chest. Once he moved again, the blanket had opened up even more. Now able to see his hips, you noticed he was completely naked. “Sherlock?” “What is it now, (Y/N)?” You paused, thinking about what you’ll say next. “Are you not wearing anything?” … “No, I have a sheet.” There was more awkward silence. Then you got up and said, “You know what it’s only 3 in the morning, who needs sleeps.” You basically ran out of the room with your face hot with blush.  
Now that sleep was out of the question, you got ready like it was normal and made yourself some tea. John walked in with his blonde hair all messy and sleep next to his blue eyes. “Hey, (Y/N). Couldn’t sleep either?” The memory of you sleeping next to naked Sherlock flooded your mind, making the blush return. “I don’t want to talk about it.”, you snapped back.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) POV  
It was 9:30 a.m. now and both Sherlock and John were up. Mrs. Hudson brought up biscuits and some fresh tea. Now that everyone was settled in I decided to ask about the case. “So, who’s the client?” The detective looked over to me and said, “You are.”  
“What do you mean I’m the case, there’s nothing to investigate about me?” I could feel John’s and Sherlock’s eyes on me. There was nothing important or interesting about me.  
“(Y/N), it’s your father’s death”, said Sherlock. “You’ve always described it as a hound that attacked him. Why a hound, why those exact words?” “Because that’s what is was. Look I’ve thought about every detail of that day, it was a hound.” Tears were threating to fall from my eyes.  
Everyone thought it was just a little kid’s imagination that was messing with my memories, I started to believe it after a while. I thought I was going crazy. I used to think it was a genetically engineered beast from my dad’s job. He worked in Baskerville, in some government chemical and biological research center. Rumor has it they were experimenting with animals. “Sherlock what do you think is happened?”  
John’s POV  
Sherlock had his “The game is on” look. Whenever he got like this he would focus more on the case rather the client. (Y/N) looked like she was on the verge of tears, so I stepped in. “We won’t look into it if you don’t want us to. I know a thing or two about troubled past, we’ll understand if you say no.” She thought about for a second, then said, “No, if it’s something more than a hound, I need to know.” I searched her face for doubt when Sherlock, being the excited man-child he is when he got a good case, was already throwing his coat on and out the door.  
“Sherlock,” I called after him, “where are you going?” “To Baskerville.” (Y/N) was about to follow him out when I stopped her and said, “No you can’t go. This is a government facility if something goes wrong you shouldn’t be there.” “John this is my dad,” she said in protest. (Y/N) looked at me with her (Y/E/C) pleading for her to go. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). You can’t go.” Just as I got her to stay, Sherlock comes back up and said, “Actually, (Y/N) is coming with us.” Before I could say anything, (Y/N) was on her way out the door. As we went down the stairs, she looked over her shoulder to give me an “I told you so” smirk.  
(Time lapse)  
Before going to Baskerville, Sherlock wanted to go to Grimpen Village to get some information. I went to go check us in to The Cross Keys’ boutique rooms. Meanwhile, (Y/N) and Sherlock went to talk to the locals and look around. When I went to find my friends Sherlock was staring at something with his eyebrows furrowed with anger. I followed his gaze until I saw (Y/N) talking to a tour guide. He kept stepping in closer and had a flirtatious smile. Sherlock practically charged over to stop the situation but, I grabbed his arm and attempted to calm him down.  
(Y/N) POV  
Once arrived at Grimpen Village, I noticed there was a guy giving tours of the Hound of Baskerville. So, I decided to go over and see what he knew. What I didn’t expect was for him to be that… friendly. It took me off guard considering I was still a minor. “Did you really see this hound out there,” I asked “because it seems like some kind of story to scare kids into eating their vegetables.” “Yes actually I did see it. Did I ever say how adorable your little American accent is?” Before I could say anything else, Sherlock and John were right there. I saw this as an opportunity to get answers quicker.  
“Sorry, John looks like you lost the bet.” Turning to the tour guide, “You see, we made a bet that you had no proof that the hound exists.” “Oh yeah, you want to see proof.” He went to his bad and pulled out what seemed to be a rock. Once it was turned around there was a foot print of hound. The world seemed to stop and I could only think of two words. Liberty In.


End file.
